Second Division Captain, Infinyx
Infinyx, also known as The Second Division Captain "第二分部隊長". (Born on 1340-1420) He is the second warrior that is hailed to be the second captain of the clan. His division's specialty is super-speed ability which was found and taught by him. He created the supertomic Speed, which allows one' user to cast its' enhanced speed and agility at thousands folds on its base level. He is hailed as 'Hermes' during his time, the greek god of messenger of life & death, as well as being the god of speed. Personality Infinyx is a careful and very introvert personality. He is seen to act out many of his policies and actions at a careful precision and thinking before he executes it. He has an ability to read the minds of his fellow members which was said to be one of his amazing talent ever since he passed the officer's test. Infinyx often chats in his division barracks with his members and they often had private conversations. Middle Life & Late Infinyx played largely in his role as a military strategist rather than having into an out-all war. However in one case, It saw that he took the opportunity and chance of an opening to strike his enemies without notice. Based on WrathOfTheGods Move: Living in the past; Infinyx was revealed in the middle-late part of the movie to be the master-mind of the terror that spreads. Despite being powerful, he is also considered one of the infamous leader of the history, to be the first to retaliate against the clan, striking a riot, daring to break the rules, defy them. One such of his mastermind plan was called 'Operation Suppressed Eagle' “操作抑制鹰” which is played a part in manipulating the emotions of people, to gain his goal. His mastermind involved brainwashing and making use of other leaders, and disposed them by threatening their closest ones and kins, or force them to act against their will, contract that are absurb. Though leaders are strong, they are still weak against the strongest strength of infinyx: Speed. After exposed of his crimes and the outbreak of the First war arc, he was sent to exile and banished from the clan and boundaries of the empire for centuries. After years of Sonicz's death, he took the opportunity to take revenge on the clan and empire. To found that he was outwitted in the end, and he eventually got himself killed. Trivia 1) One of his division members caused the eventual First War Arc. 2) He created Instaneous Positioning "瞬时定位" which is one of the forbidden technique in the early 1330s by Sonicz, which allowed one to move at places instantly without warning. 3) He was the descendant of the Lavianth Line. 4) Jointed with a secret force within the clan with other clan-leaders, under his forbidden jutsu '“幻影” which brainwashes/hypnotise their foes by reflecting an image that is of their saddest and fearful one, which exchanges for a wish and to get things done.